


Spring calls

by dohkyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, beware of the sugar, my fluffiest piece of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohkyan/pseuds/dohkyan
Summary: Mate season is here and hybrid bear Jongin is concerned by two things: his lovely neighbor and the pebbles in front his door.





	Spring calls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [kaifectionery 1st round 2016](http://kaifectionery.livejournal.com/3846.html).

A pebble. It’s the third time this week that Jongin finds a shiny pebble on his wood styled carpet in front of his apartment. Today it’s navy blue, a synthetic one that he saves in his pocket. At this rate, he will have a collection in his kitchen counter.

If he doesn’t pick them up, they will probably accumulate outside and it’s starting to annoy him. Yet, the topic is abruptly forgotten as he enters his apartment to find his friends discussing in the living room.

Spring is already here, and _that_ equals to mating season, _which then_ equals to Jongin spending the day having to bear with his friends and their almost non-existent love life. It may be a myth that spring calls animals and hybrids to mate, but even if nature has nothing to do with it, it's a popular idea. Kind of like Valentine's day, which Jongin, a bear hybrid, wished he had spent hibernating.

This time features Chanyeol, a white tiger hybrid, complaining about his failed attempt at wooing another “suitable partner”. His suitable partner number seven of an apparently endless list.

“I can't believe how desperate you are to get laid.” Sehun ignores the ‘ _for love_ ’ the taller adds and continues. “Who is number seven anyway? Baekhyun?”

The cute but annoying flying squirrel hybrid who lives in the last floor would be a good match for Chanyeol, Jongin has to agree. They could be annoying together.

“No.” Chanyeol straightens his back at the comment as if their best friends had forgotten about their rivalry from months ago. “It’s Kyungsoo.”

Sehun turns to look at Jongin’s direction, the latter evades his eyes and decides to get a snack, leaving his friends to discuss about suitable partner number eight.

It's _not_ that Jongin feels jealous in any way, but the fact that his friend tried to woo his favorite neighbor leaves a bitter feeling in him.

 _At least he failed_.

Jongin smiles at the thought of Kyungsoo, the cute/handsome penguin hybrid from next door, punching Chanyeol in the guts.

Or at least sending him death glares or rejecting him like everyone else who has asked him out for the past few months. This also happened just last spring so Jongin isn't really surprised.

Fine, _maybe he would be a bit jealous_ if someone actually caught Kyungsoo’s attention, but luckily no one has; not even Jongin. To be fair, the brown bear hybrid has been anything but talkative to him. He can barely look him in the eye for five minutes without blushing or laughing awkwardly, stumbling and stuttering over his words like a bumbling fool.

“He’s gone,” the wolf hybrid takes a seat in front of him. “You really have to tell the others.”

Jongin has been keeping his _small_ crush on Kyungsoo to himself. Sehun, as sneaky, pushy and intuitive as he is, had managed to find out despite the weak efforts from Jongin to make him forget about it. Efforts that include pouting, lots of excessive pouting.

He has no actual plans of telling his friends, ever.

“Never.”

“If you don't tell them, I assure you they will be making a line to woo Kyungsoo. You know how they act like they are in heat every spring.”

 _Why Kyungsoo exactly_? he wants to ask. He reminds himself of how things were last year and accepts the fact that Kyungsoo isn’t the only victim, but also every good-looking hybrid living in the complex.

“Heat is a myth, Sehun.”

“Tell that to my pack.”

“Then you should mate with each other.” Jongin grunts scratching his nose, ignoring Sehun rolling his eyes. Even with that reasoning, there is no way he is going to tell everyone he has an actual love interest. They would ruin everything at the first chance they get.

But then again, there’s nothing to ruin in the first place.

Sehun stays for that afternoon, enough time for him to pity Jongin’s lamest attempts to catch Kyungsoo’s attention. But that doesn’t really matter because when Jongin goes next door asking for sugar, Kyungsoo comes out with a blinding smile. The oldest trick from the book.

“Hello Jongin,” he smiles sweetly, so sweetly Jongin feels his bear ears shake. He holds his favorite cup, the one with honeycombs design on it, in front of Kyungsoo but no words seem to make their way out of Jongin’s mouth. He hears Sehun snorting but refuses to turn to face him. “You are out of sugar again, huh? You really do like desserts.”

Kyungsoo seems thoughtful at his last statement.

“So- sorry,” Jongin stutters out before turning a light shade of pink.

“Why are you sorry?” Kyungsoo laughs. “Come in,” he motions for Jongin to enter his house as he heads towards the kitchen. Jongin swears he hears wolf-whistling echoing down the corridor and closes the door behind him, ashamed of Sehun’s existence. He stays by the door until Kyungsoo peeks out from the kitchen counter calling for him.

Jongin gulps, friendly Kyungsoo doesn't help to appease his nerves at all. He sits down in front of the counter, fingers twiddling together nervously. Kyungsoo’s apartment is really cold and organized, opposite to Jongin’s warm and messy one. It also smells like vanilla.

“Here,” Kyungsoo places the cup in the counter. Jongin is about to stand up hurriedly and bid him goodbye before Kyungsoo takes a seat in front of him. “Are you in a hurry?” he asks, face scrunched up in confusion.

“Not at all,” Jongin blurts out but Kyungsoo seems pleased with the answer. They look at each other in silence for a few seconds before Kyungsoo offers him something to drink, which he refuses. Jongin feels his cheeks starting to heat up and hopes the other doesn’t notice his sudden reaction.

Kyungsoo looks like he wants to start talking again but is interrupted as someone knocks at the door. The smaller hybrid stands up and goes to the entrance with Jongin trailing behind him, regrets of not being able to keep the conversation going swirling inside. Kyungsoo turns to look at him and smiles apologetically before opening the door.

Both of them face a smiling Luhan, his deer hybrid friend from a floor below. He acknowledges Jongin’s existence by raising his eyebrows but his playful eyes bore immediately on Kyungsoo.

“Hey Soo, spring is coming and I guess you -”

“Not interested.” Kyungsoo casually says and shuts the door in his face. Jongin can hear Jongdae’s laughter from the other side. He takes a look at Kyungsoo who has slightly pink cheeks. The bear hybrid bites his lips to control his urge to lean closer and pinch them.

Kyungsoo turns around to look at him. At the sudden action, Jongin blurts whatever comes to his mind.

“I- I will take my leave.”

Kyungsoo looks at him for a second before nodding and stepping aside, letting Jongin open the door. “You can come back anytime.” He says and Jongin wants to look at his expression but as soon as he turns, the door is closed.

He sighs and finds himself between Jongdae and Baekhyun. The latter has his arms crossed with a triumphant smirk and doesn’t stop blabbering about how well he knows Kyungsoo and how he could foresee Luhan wasn’t appropriate for him. He ends his statement by calling himself a ‘ _couple matcher_ ’ while Jongdae keeps arguing he wouldn’t be single if that was the case. Both are extremely noisy as always but when Jongin tries to take his leave to avoid them, he is faced with a curious Luhan.

“So, you got rejected as well.”

“N-no, no,” Jongin stutters holding his hands, and cup, in a defensive position “I, I didn’t try anything. I don’t like him that way.”

Luhan stares at him for a few seconds, face unreadable, before smiling and laying his arm on his shoulders. “Have someone ever told you that you are a terrible liar?” Jongin winces at the statement and tries to free himself from Luhan’s embrace.

“Anyway, the mating season is coming and everyone needs a mate; even grumpy Kyungsoo,” Luhan doesn’t let Jongin finish his statement about mating season being a myth and continues. “Who cares? If Kyungsoo were throwing rocks at you, you wouldn't be questioning shit.”

Jongin looks at Luhan with confusion in his eyes not sure about what he means at all. He doesn't think any deeper about it after Kyungsoo gets out of his house to shoo away his best friends who are still arguing in the entrance.

***

“Hey Jongin.”

Kyungsoo’s voice makes Jongin forget about the 8th pebble he just found outside his apartment, once again. He saves it in his pocket before turning to find Kyungsoo peeking from his apartment with a smile that makes Jongin fidget with his keys to stop his sudden nervousness.

“Come here.” Jongin scurries over, feeling silly for obeying the elder’s order so quickly. Kyungsoo is holding a small cake in front of him. The transparent package has some bees here and there and by its looks, amber and shiny, it must have honey in it.

“It’s from the desserts I made at work today. I thought I could give you one since you like sweets so much.”

Suddenly there is a plethora of feelings in Jongin’s chest at the small gesture: nervousness, gratitude, but above all, happiness. When he gathers his wit to at least say ‘ _thanks_ ’ and reach for the cake with trembling fingers, Jongdae joins them, snatching it from Kyungsoo’s hands.

“What do we have here? You never bring desserts here, not even for us.” Baekhyun at his side nods in agreement before being smacked on the back of his head by Kyungsoo.

Jongin is suddenly aware of Jongdae grinning at him with an underlying meaning that makes his blush grow heavily. Kyungsoo seems to notice as he turns to his friend, to Jongin and then back again.

“Go die alone.” Kyungsoo sighs and looks at Jongin with an apologetic look. The bear hybrid nods in agreement with a small and nervous smile. “Forget it, you can shove it into your throat and choke for all I care. Eat it inside.” Kyungsoo says before pointing a menacing finger at his friends. “But you will give Jongin a piece.”

He opens the door to which Jongdae and Baekhyun enter without a second thought. Jongin hesitates until Kyungsoo gives him a pointed look. It may be the first actual chance for him to _befriend_ Kyungsoo, if he can ignore the impatience still creeping in him.

Jongin stops himself from halting in place when Kyungsoo sits right next to him at the kitchen counter and gives him a piece of cake.

“What’s wrong with your ears?” Baekhyun asks making Jongin realize his bear ears are shaking again. He mentally curses himself and from the corner of his eye he can see Kyungsoo smiling at the subconscious nervous action.

“So, did you get a spring partner?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun changing the topic. Jongin doesn’t listen to the answer since he is more focused on savouring the cake Kyungsoo just gave him. It’s vanilla, melts in his mouth like cotton candy and he smiles at the hues of honey imbued in it.

“It’s delicious.”

Kyungsoo’s face lightens up before taking a spoonful of his piece. Jongin takes another bite and continues praising the cake, he even asks about the ingredients and smiles at the brightest grin he has ever seen on Kyungsoo. He loves to talk about his food and be praised, Jongin notes mentally. He feels so comfortable at the reaction he almost let the fact that he hasn’t stuttered for three minutes straight pass.

“Jongin, Jongin, I asked if you think Kyungsoo is cute,” Baekhyun’s voice breaks his train of thoughts. He receives a pinch from Kyungsoo that would make Jongin cry. “Hold on! I’m just trying to prove a point!” He moves behind Jongdae before asking again.

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo who is facing him with a murderous look. He could say no for the sake of his integrity but it would be a lie. That’s the last thing he would do to Kyungsoo, even if it makes him mad. He nods and closes his eyes waiting for a hit. When it doesn’t come, he peeks under an eyelid to face a surprised expression on Kyungsoo.

“Yet he has no fucking date.”

Jongin ignores the following conversation between Baekhyun and Jongdae to look at Kyungsoo, whose cheeks are now slightly pink. He swears he hears a small “ _fuck off_ ” from him before shoving the remaining cake into his mouth.

***

“Let me get this straight.” Sehun says the next day when they are eating at his apartment. “He gave you a piece of cake, one that he made and brought from his work, _just_ for you?”

Saying it like that, it does sound more important and hopeful than it actually was, yet Jongin nods chewing his hamburger.

“He is totally into you.” Sehun presses, Chanyeol and even Yixing nod next to him. Jongin starts to talk about how Kyungsoo is the friendliest hybrid being ever but is cut off again with a sigh. “Jongin, we are friends, when have you seen me giving nice things to any of you? _Don’t count Yixing_.”

“It’s because you’re all assholes.”

“ _Well_ , fine then.” Sehun tries again. “Let’s say he doesn’t feel anything for you, he just feels pity for you because apparently, you never have enough sugar in your home, stutter and can’t behave like a normal hybrid being when he is around.” He ignores Jongin’s sarcastic ‘ _thank you_ ’ and continues. “Even if so, that piece of cake is a step, it’s something, you should make a move.” When Jongin remains silent he adds, “You can’t hide in your apartment like a frightened sheep forever, _no offense Yixing_.”

Yixing nods with a dimpled smile and adds: “The worst thing that can happen is that he rejects you and ignores you for the rest of your pathetic life.”

With that said, the next thing Jongin knows is that he is standing right in front of Kyungsoo’s door with an improvised cone of vanilla ice cream in his hand. His friends are waiting right in front of Jongin’s apartment and Sehun keeps rolling his eyes and calling him a baby when he protests about their plan.

Jongin pouts and fixes his eyes on the door. It shouldn’t be that difficult. He is not even going to ask for a proper date but that doesn’t stop him from making a list of all the worst scenarios that can happen. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea since he already feels his hands starting to sweat.

“Jongin?” He doesn’t take his time to compose himself as he turns to face Kyungsoo with his keys in hand. He hides the ice cream behind him and nods. “Needed something?” Jongin tries to find moral support from his friends but his apartment door is already closed.

 _Please don’t blush, please don’t blush_.

Kyungsoo is probably looking for the sugar cup as he tries to see what Jongin is carrying behind him with curious eyes. He stops at the obvious shyness the latter is portraying again.

“Or you just came to see me?”

Jongin blushes slightly as Kyungsoo smiles at the floor, his eyelashes fluttering. “I’m joking,” he is fast to add. He suddenly looks surprised when Jongin nods eagerly unable to control his own reactions.

“I wanted t-to see you.” Jongin shows him the small ice cream cone. “Here, thank you for the cake.” Kyungsoo stares at him without even glancing to the ice cream. When he reaches for it, his fingers brush against Jongin’s. His hands are cold, really cold.

“Good to see you,” Jongin says before running away to his apartment. Unluckily, his (traitor) friends locked the door. He knocks, desperately aware that Kyungsoo is still looking at him. Jongin wants to cry, sob and knock the door down all at the same time, his cheeks turning as pink as the sweater he is wearing today.

“Thank you.”

He may have fooled himself, but if he hadn't, he wouldn't be able to actually see the small and precious smile Kyungsoo is giving to him. It’s warmer than any other he has seen, it gives him certain feeling of relief and security. Without realizing, he is already smiling back.

The door finally opens letting Jongin enter his apartment. Sehun and Chanyeol don’t stop reproaching him and Yixing just sighs in the background. Even with that, Jongin’s heart remains warm.

“Fuck you Jongin, you ruined everything.” Sehun says, but Jongin isn't really sure about that.

***

In the following weeks, Jongin still finds pebbles in front of his house. He keeps placing them on his kitchen counter, building little mountains that now seem like a proper collection. Surprisingly, the initial frustration of finding a pebble each morning vanishes from his mind as soon as it appeared. It’s not that Jongin doesn’t feel curious about the pebbles anymore but there is something else occupying his mind these days.

Maybe the stuttering, blabbering and blushing won’t leave him alone in a while, but that doesn’t really matter as much as before when he is now able to hold and have proper conversations with Kyungsoo in the afternoons. From chatters when they find each other in the halls to actual lasting talks over the weekends, Jongin likes to think they are becoming closer with each other.

Kyungsoo may initiate these conversations most of the times but Jongin can feel his nervousness decreasing bit by bit. Except when Kyungsoo gets closer than necessary or when they have actual physical contact. Just a pat from him can make Jongin lose all his progress and return to be a furry ball of nervous mess like day one. Not to mention when he tries to caress Jongin’s ears or head, leaving the bear hybrid too ashamed to talk for the rest of the day.

Jongin prefers, and loves, smaller actions like when Kyungsoo asks how is he in the morning, or him worrying when Jongin gets sick or just him giving smiles here and there. Jongin can control himself during those kinds of situations.

He wishes he could control those pebbles on his door too, he thinks as he picks up a new one. It’s the third amber one he gets. He is grateful for those since they remind him of honey.

Jongin mentally notes not to leave his spare keys under the carpet again when he finds Sehun already in the living room sprawled over his couch. He complains about being hungry and follows Jongin into the kitchen, where he places the pebble on the table.

“I only have fish.” Jongin says as he opens the refrigerator and looks for something else to eat. He fails to find food ‘ _worthy of Sehun’s palate_ ’ and takes out a package of sushi instead.

“Ugh, you always only have fish. Don’t you have some berries at least?” Sehun sniffs the sushi and grunts. Meanwhile as Jongin places the sushi in the microwave, Sehun shifts his attention to the pebble placed at the top of the small mountain on the kitchen counter. “When did you start to collect rocks? Is it a bear thing?”

“I don’t collect them,” Jongin rolls his eyes. “They just started to appear in front of my apartment and I didn’t want to let them pile up outside. And they _are not_ ordinary rocks, they are pebbles. At least they look good there.”

“Wait, there must be at least 50 here, and they _just appeared_?” Sehun furrows his eyebrows examining the smallest rock. “It’s kooky. When did they start to arrive?”

“Mating season. Why?” Jongin raises an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

“Shit dude, Kyungsoo has been wooing you for weeks and you don't even know?” Sehun hastily throws a rock that hits Jongin’s hand. He would be complaining except he is too busy trying to understand what Sehun is saying. The latter must see his confusion because he sighs, exasperated. “You stupid furry shit. Do you even know what type of penguin hybrid Kyungsoo is?”

“Gentoo?” Jongin answers, uncertainty piling up in his mind. Honestly, it is hard to know since the only physical trait Kyungsoo owns as an hybrid is a small penguin tail.

“Do I have to do all the thinking here? Gentoo penguins _woo_ their partners with pebbles.” He holds another rock in front of Jongin. “They go around searching for the shiniest rock to give to their partners. And shit, he must like you a lot, just look at this one.”

Stunned by the information, Jongin tries to find excuses for the pebbles but his judgement betrays him and he rounds back to Kyungsoo every time. A small bit of confidence is growing in him even if he tries to squash it, fearful of raising his hopes too high.

The sole thought of Kyungsoo reciprocating his feelings is astonishing, making Jongin blush out of the blue. His emotions are overflowing, therefore he tries to find certain serenity within Sehun who, with crossed arms, smiles devilishly.

It only takes one call from Sehun to bring Chanyeol and Yixing to Jongin’s apartment. They try to convince Jongin to come out of his bathroom and talk to Kyungsoo for a few moments until Chanyeol achieves in unlocking the door. The three buffoons take him out of his apartment, almost carrying him as they try to place him in front of Kyungsoo’s door.

Jongin’s begs and screams are, once again, useless. Sehun keeps insulting him as Chanyeol nods and Yixing tries to give him supportive words that he doesn’t really appreciate at the moment. If that wasn’t enough, Sehun threatens to knock the door himself if his stubbornness persists but before he can do so, Kyungsoo opens the door.

“Why the fuck are you making so much noise?” He hisses with an annoyed expression. His messy hair and untidy aspect in general are signs that he was probably sleeping.

“Jongin wanted to talk to you,” Sehun says as the three of them release Jongin and barges back into the bear hybrid’s apartment, leaving the both alone.

Jongin tries not to panic as Kyungsoo looks at him, visibly upset. His heartbeat quickens as his chest tightens and he accidently bites his inner cheek. Just like the first time he tried to talk to the penguin hybrid. He inhales deeply, thinking of what to say but his mind remains a blank canvas.

Out of lies or excuses to evade the actual question, the tension grows. Jongin isn’t really sure why he is so timid to ask. If Kyungsoo actually left the pebbles, it would mean he shares Jongin’s feelings. Although the pebbles could mean something different from what Sehun told him, he didn’t have time to research.

If Kyungsoo didn’t leave the pebbles, that would have left Jongin disappointed. Even if he tried to not get too excited about it, he couldn’t control himself. He then understands, he truly can’t control his emotions. They’re so overwhelming, too complex for him, for the serene persona he tries to be.

There is also the chance that Kyungsoo knows what the pebbles mean even if he hadn’t left them. He would perceive the nervousness in Jongin’s voice, and probably the excitement too. And maybe, he would refuse Jongin’s feelings.

Dismally, Jongin realizes he would like to be left in the dark, on the what if, rather than hearing a negative answer. Therefore, he does what his tired mind tells him to do and tries to open the door of his apartment, stuttering it was all a joke. As a dejavú, he knocks on the door and calls for Sehun, except this time, he is twice as desperate and ashamed.

“Stop,” Kyungsoo says making Jongin freeze abruptly. He looks a bit scary, just like the time he did beat Chanyeol in front of his apartment. With a tick in his eyebrow, he inhales deeply and releases a deep sigh making his features look a bit more relaxed. “Just, stop. Why do you do that anyway? Am I that menacing?”

The last question comes in a defeated tone. Suddenly, Jongin feels bad for not giving an actual explanation. Kyungsoo must be tired of dealing with that indecisive and hesitant side of him for so long.

“You can do it.” A whisper comes from the other side of the door, it must be Yixing.

“I’m sorry. I-I just, get really nervous.” It comes out a bit desperate and vague but it seems to soothe Kyungsoo, who doesn’t say anything for a few moments but nods.

“Wait here, I’m going to change and then we are talking. Where are we going?”

The voice from the other side of the door says ‘ _ice cream_ ’ and Jongin repeats it without a second thought. Even if it’s not a proper place, Kyungsoo seems pleased.

***

If Jongin could describe heaven, it would be at the back of Baskin Robbins, in a table for two with ‘shooting star’ ice cream in hand, and most importantly, Kyungsoo with ‘twinberry cheesecake’ in his. Although, for Jongin, heaven would be less cold.

His nose is starting to freeze too and his cheeks are flushed already. He tries his best to remain unbothered but it’s almost impossible when his ears start shivering at the sudden cold air caressing them. Kyungsoo smiles at that.

“It’s cute when you do that.” Jongin chest tightens again at Kyungsoo’s comment. “You’re cute in general.”

Jongin keeps mum since every reply that comes to his mind would be too compromising or embarrassing. He decides to go for a simple ‘ _thanks_ ’ until he opens his mouth and wonders if it would be too rude and emotionless to do so.

“Except when you don’t say a word for more than ten minutes.” Kyungsoo continues after licking his ice cream. “Jongin. You have to be honest and stop worrying too much about what you want to say or, at least when you are with me.” Jongin flinches when Kyungsoo reaches for his hand but he takes a hold of it anyway. “I like to talk to you.”

Jongin is still amazed how Kyungsoo’s cold hand can stir up such warm feelings within him. Even if Kyungsoo’s presence makes him nervous, to let him hold his hand feels safe. He holds on that feeling as he nods.

Kyungsoo lets go and starts to talk about everything else except Jongin’s feelings again. Jongin is grateful for it and saves the question about the pebbles for another day, still concerned about the outcome.

***

The reason why Jongin never sees Kyungsoo in the mornings is because the latter wakes up way earlier than him. Thus, after another week of still receiving pebbles and memorizing what exactly he wants to say, he decides to be ready for when Kyungsoo gets out of his apartment.

He yawns as he takes a cup of coffee with enough sugar to keep him awake for the next hour. His sleepy state serves only to confuse himself further, mixing his feelings and making him anxious. For the fifth time, he considers returning to bed, to the safest situation.

The sound of a blender comes from the apartment next door; Kyungsoo must be getting his breakfast ready. It’s actually unexpected how much Jongin can hear from there when he pays enough attention. He wonders if Kyungsoo can hear him snoring during cold winter days, fighting with Sehun and screaming at the TV. He brushes off the thoughts as soon as he hears a door closing.

He jumps up from his seat, leaving the cup of coffee on the table. When he opens the door, he finds Kyungsoo, who is almost directly in front of Jongin’s apartment. The penguin hybrid flinches, dropping his bag and a small object that bounces twice. It’s a small, blue and shiny pebble.

The plethora of feelings hits chest again and he is unable to remember what he wanted to say in the first place. When he processes what is happening, Kyungsoo already has his bag and pebble in his hands again. For the first time, Jongin sees a heavy shade of pink on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. The silence should be helping Jongin to organize his thoughts, but still, even if this is what he deeply wanted, he doesn’t know what to do next.

“Were you…” Kyungsoo starts, fidgeting with the rock in his hands. “Were you picking the pebbles?” Jongin nods, making Kyungsoo furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “Then why didn’t you tell me anything?”

It takes a few seconds for Jongin to find his voice and come up with an answer. With crude honesty, he replies, hoping to have chosen the best option.

“I didn’t know what they mean until just last week.” At first, Kyungsoo’s face is unreadable, then it becomes incredulous.

“You have to be joking. You really didn’t know?” Jongin shakes his head, flustered. “Then, I have been leaving the pebbles for nothing?”

“No, I-I put them on my kitchen counter.” Jongin is unsure if he is making the things better or worse as Kyungsoo looks even more hesitant. A confession arrives at the back of his mind but he is unable to voice it out... He decides to divert his own feelings again with a question. “But why didn't you tell me directly?”

“Are you kidding me? I wasn’t sure of how you would take it. You look afraid of me every time I try to reach for you and _especially_ when I touch you.” It’s the first time Jongin sees Kyungsoo so flustered and hasty, he isn’t sure what to make out of that. Kyungsoo breathes slowly, looking at the floor he confesses, “I just didn’t want to scare you because I do like you.”

Realization dawns on him. Kyungsoo is considerate enough towards him and the feelings not even Jongin himself gets. Jongin should do the same for once. Unfortunately, the words don’t come as smooth as he wanted, so instead he blurts once again.

“You are scaring me anyway.”

Kyungsoo looks distraught as he starts walking towards the stairs. Jongin’s bad use of words may have given him the wrong idea. He doesn’t have too much time to think about how to mend his mistake when he reaches out for Kyungsoo.

“Wait.” With Kyungsoo’s attention back to him, he starts again. “ _I am not_ scared of you, _that is not_ what I wanted to say. I-I just get really scared of my own feelings. I don’t know how to deal with them the right way but I do like you. _I like you a lot_. In fact, I’ve liked you since last spring. I don’t know how to handle that either. But I like your pebbles too. Keep wooing me, _please_?”

At the end of his confession, he feels more relaxed. His frustration transforms into excitement and he feels so eager that he inches forward to get closer to Kyungsoo. Another rush of feelings go through his chest but this time, he identifies it as pure happiness.

“Are you done already?” Kyungsoo suddenly asks.

“I don’t know?” Jongin says honestly but he doesn’t really care at this point.

Kyungsoo nods with a smile and places a kiss on Jongin’s lips. The kiss is slow enough for Jongin to feel goosebumps rising from head to toe. Kyungsoo’s lips are cold but truly soft and tender. He could get used to them as he could to the joy they bring.

“I’m late for work.” Kyungsoo says as he breaks the kiss. “This is what we are going to do: dinner at my house. You will think about all you want to say and you will tell me then…or don’t. We will work on it. And you better be there, Jongin.”

Jongin, still taken aback by the kiss, doesn’t expect another one and with two pecks more, Kyungsoo walks away from him. Stunned, Jongin smiles to himself as he gets inside his apartment with a blue pebble sitting in his right pocket.


End file.
